Autumn of Frozen Mana
by Sionainn Penrose
Summary: Close to a year after their reunion, Anna and Elsa are finally getting back into truly living life. However as things look up Elsa disappears and strange things start to happen. It might take Anna and Kristoph's shaky trust in two strangers to save the Kingdom once again.
1. Chapter 1

~ **From the Desk of Sionainn ~**

**Welcome to my story, it was written as a request by another Fan Fic author **

**I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it. And as always, thanks **

**for reading. **

* * *

"RED LEAF!" A three foot snowman ran right across the courtyard chasing a falling leaf.

"Yellow leaf!" The snowman spun in mid run as it chased another one that fell off another tree.

"Green Leaf! Wait..." he said stopping as a green one fell, "I always see green leaves why should I go wild over that one? OH! OOH! A RED LEAF!" he said as one fell in front of him being carried by the winds.

A Reindeer sat in the courtyard of the Castle of Arendelle watching the snowman run back and forth chasing down the leaves of Autumn. A blonde man leaned up against the lamp post as he watched him run around following the falling leaves.

"How long has he been doing that?" a white haired woman in a blue dress asked.

"Two hours." The man answered he said as an orange leaf flew in front of him. The animated snowman smiled as it fell over chasing it.

"Careful Olaf" the woman said as the snowman picked himself up. "Don't worry, I'm okay." he smiled then cried as he looked up at them, the leaves covered his eyes preventing his sight. He ran in a circle and flailed.

"Help guys! I lost my eyes!"

The reindeer looked at them and gave them a glance that spoke "Oh brother."

"Hang on, hold still" the man said grabbing him and pulling off the leaves.

"Oh, thank you Kristoph." he smiled as he took the leaves.

"Anna!" He called running through the courtyard and outside the castle walls to the city. "Anna! Come on over, the leaves are changing colors!"

Kristoph sighed as he looked at Sven, his reindeer companion. "I know the feeling buddy. What are we going to do with him?" he said as he looked at the white haired woman and blinked, "Oh, sorry your majesty" he said as he bowed hurriedly.

"It's not a problem. And please, Elsa." she said shaking her head. "So how have you all been? It's been a month or so since Anna and I have seen you."

"We've been doing well enough. Summer is coming to a close so people aren't needing ice as much as they normally do but that just means that I can hang here more often than not now."

Sven nodded and smiled as Queen Elsa patted him on the head.

"So everything is going well?"

"Mostly yes. A few wolf problems but such is life. I'll probably be heading back up to get wood instead of ice, people will be wanting to start stock piling it soon."

He cleared his throat as Sven nudged him. "Yea, I know." he said as he took off his hat and straightened up. "Well... Queen Elsa, I came to see you all but I came to see you specifically. I... wanted..."

Sven gave him a hard shove from behind him pushing him towards Elsa who stepped back confused. "Well. As you know it has been a year since Anna and I met and we have been seeing each other for a while and all and..."

* * *

Down in the Marketplace Anna was searching around the stalls and windows as the people hustled and bustled around the first of the last true Market days before the Winter came and froze the bay over and brought the storms that were common for winter.

She moved along greeting everyone as they spoke to her and made small talk with many of the subjects in the kingdom of Arendelle as they asked of her and her sister. She smiled as the warm breeze flew through sending the first of the falling leaves scattering around the ground and through the streets.

She walked along watching the boats as she turned hearing someone call her name.

She saw Olaf running towards her waving leaves over his head of various colors. "Anna! Look at all the leav-WAHHH!" He screamed as he tripped and slid over the cobblestones down the path knocking up some buckets that rolled faster than he did forcing people to jump out of the way. Unfortunately a horse was not so quick and found itself running on one of the buckets causing it to fall into a barrel that rolled down to Anna.

"Oh no!" she said leaping back just in time to not get hit but suddenly found herself losing balance and wind milling her arms to catch the air as her left foot slid off the pier and threatening to send her down into the water.

Olaf screamed for help as Anna did the same.

"Wha... Wha... Help!" she called as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to the pier straightening her.

Anna looked to find a red haired woman in strange clothes standing there. "Oh... Thank you."

The woman smiled, her orange brown eyes lit up as if a fire was in them, "Take it easy, and be careful." She smiled as Anna nodded, Olaf ran to them.

"Anna! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked as the flurry cloud above him rained snow on the leaves turning them partially white, he shook them off sending the snow to melt on the cobblestones.

Anna took in a breath and looked at the woman who didn't seem fazed by a walking talking snowman.

"I'm fine Olaf." Anna said and looked to the woman. "Thank you for saving me. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." she said, The snowman waved. "Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The woman stepped back and nodded. "I'm Chandra. Chandra Nalaar." she said then turned to the snowman. "Is that his way of asking for a hug?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Olaf said looking away as Anna waved it away, "Anyway, thank you for saving me. I best be off now."

Chandra nodded and watched the two of them walk away with Olaf jumping about the leaves he had found for Princess Anna.

_A walking talking snowman. Just when you think the multiverse can't show you something new. _She thought amused as she walked on by to continue looking around. It was a rather unique place that she had come across and she couldn't figure out why she had been so drawn to coming this way.

As they all moved from the pier none took notice of the man in the shadows watching things going on._ So she is here... She doesn't seem to know, nor do I think she would care enough that something is here... I can feel it._

The figure turned down the alley and was gone from sight prodding the world around him looking for the one thing that felt off. Somewhere someone was watching them, someone was scrying them, he knew enough to feel it as it happened but could not trace it.

"Hmm... It's only a matter of time before I find you... Whoever you are. I know you are watching"

* * *

On the top of the Nearby mountains a lone figure stood cloaked above everything else watching the world below.

_Anomalies... So many anomalies... and one above all else comes from there._ It thought in silence as it turned to walk to a staircase made of ice. "How is this possible... I see... I must discover where this came from and then fix it. So much Chaos in the order and I must stop it."


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Comes By Air

Anna smiled as she walked through the gates to the castle following Olaf as he waved several leaves above his head ranging in several different colors of the spectrum. He laughed as the flurry cloud danced above him as he darted around picking up more and more to create a leaf like bouquet.

"So I'm thinking maybe one for you, one for Elsa. We should really get Kristoph something too. Autumn doesn't come every day you know."

"I thought you loved Summer most of all?" Anna asked holding a bunch herself.

"Oh I do. I just like autumn as well. After Summer comes Autumn which is what brings the vibrant colors of the year. My second favorite time of year." he explained as he shuffled along. "Although I think to be honest I might have a hard time picking a second favorite. I mean honestly I like Winter because of the cold and beauty but Spring brings all the new life and Autumn the colors... So I would say that all the rest are my second favorite but Summer is my most favorite of all. Oh, it's Kristoph!" he waved running up to the Woodsman.

"I can understand that. Oh, hello Kristoph. Sven. Welcome back" Anna said as Kristoph cleared his throat and walked up to them. "Hello Anna. Good to see you as well. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk? See all the trees and stuff?" he asked as Sven rolled his eyes, _This couldn't get any worse_ he thought.

Anna smiled and took his offered arm. They went through the courtyard as Olaf turned, not realizing Anna had stopped following him past Kristoph.

"Oh! Wait! I want to come too!" Olaf said following but Elsa held out a hand in front of him. "Hang on Olaf. Let them have a minute okay?"

Olaf shrugged. "If you say so Elsa!" he said watching as she went inside the castle and sat patiently on the steps. "One... Two... Three... Four..."

A cloaked figure walked through the city of Aerendel and looked around at the people as they went on their daily lives. As far as they were concerned the market was open, people were happy and Autumn was here meaning that it was time to prepare for Winter once again.

* * *

"Intriguing." the figure said as he looked around.

Now that he was amongst the people of the city it was hard for him to believe that such an anomaly could be found here but he sensed it. A power that was not normal. A Magic that was not of Mana.

He eyed people here and there knowing that they would be harmed if such power lost control.

_For the safety of these people I must destroy it._

He searched on through the people looking for the source and following its trail that hung like snowflakes in the winter wind. The trail was just as cold.

_Bitter frozen cold..._ He thought as he looked up at the trees. They had just begun to change color. Some of them had changed faster than others but some still held fast to their stubborn green.

"I can't tell if the onset of color is caused by this abomination or not." he muttered to himself as he searched further and further into the kingdom not leaving a single road unchecked as he trailed the feeling.

Finally he came to an empty courtyard where he paused, the trail led further on but...

"How...? Huh?" He thought as he looked up. The only place he hadn't checked was sitting on a small hill in front of him.

"Of course... where else would it be hiding." he gritted his teeth as he looked up at the castle. "Here I come. Ready or not."

* * *

Kristoph and Anna walked down the path talking about random things; Anna's renewed friendship with Elsa, Kristoph's family of Trolls and other things that were important to the both of them.

Finally as they entered a courtyard with benches to watch the leaves they sat down next to each other.

"Glad to see everything has finally gone back to the way it was before. Elsa is a great ruler and everyone can't wait for the onset of Winter, only not brought on by Elsa." Kristoph said. "I'm not saying anything bad of course." he said quickly.

Anna nodded. "I know. I just..."

"What?" Kristoph asked.

"I wish our parents could see her opened up again." she said.

Kristoph reached over and took her hand.

"But you are. And that's what matters most." he said.

She smiled as Olaf shouted; "Fifty-nine, Sixty!" Kristoph and Anna both winced as he ran up to them. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?"

"And Olaf supplies many laughs and entertainment." Anna smiled. "He's never been afraid to help make us feel better."

Kristoph smiled as Anna looked at him but grunted under his breath as Olaf jumped in between them as he sat on the Bench.

"Don't you just LOVE the Autumn?!" he grinned, "The heat, The sun, the leaves. Everything is just so wonderfully Autumn, with the reds and the oranges and the browns and the yellows. I wish I could keep it in the winter to add color there."

Kristoph blinked as he had an idea.

"Well why don't you go gather some of the leaves?" he said. "Then you Elsa and Anna can hang them around the castle to keep the castle lively."

"That's a great Idea Kristoph!" he said jumping off and running to grab the leaves. Anna watched him go and felt Kristoph pull her hand. "Come on, I'm ready to walk around some more."

Anna nodded and let him lead her away as she followed holding his arm. "So thing's in the palace at the very least aren't boring with Olaf around." he smiled.

"No they aren't. He keeps up the smiles around here." She said as she followed him.

They walked through the streets of the city to one of the park areas where kids were running and laughing and playing with each other. Anna watched them go and laughed as they teased each other and ran after each other.

"So. Anna... I have something I wanted to talk to you about... If I could." Kristoph said finally.

"Okay... Sure." Anna said confused but going with it.

I know that we've only been together for about two years now but I think that doesn't matter when you think of everything we have been through and I hoped that wouldn't matter to you in the long run."

"Kristoph... You're rambling..." Anna said finally.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is..."

"Hey look at what I found!" Olaf said as he lifted the pile of leaves he collected.

"Nice." Kristoph said rather upset that his idea failed but sparked hope as Olaf paused and looked at the kids.

"Wait... What are they doing?" he asked pointing at the children as they grabbed leaves and threw them into a pile and jumped into it.

"Jumping into leaves. It's really fun" Anna said.

"You should try it Olaf!" Kristoph added.

"Sounds like fun! Here Kristoph!" he said throwing the leaves at Kristoph and ran over, "Hey! Wait for me! I want to play too!"

Kristoph shook his head. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

* * *

A silent figure stood on the castle grounds as he nodded. _There..._

The figure nodded and focused, his eyes turned emissive blue as he concentrated. The air shifted as he glared.

"Find it!" he ordered.

The air moved and clouded and swiftly moved through the castle darting this way and that unseen by anyone.

It growled as it smelled the power its master wanted it to find.

Elsa walked through the palace to her room and paused as she felt something strange in the air.

She turned and her eyes widened as she attempted to scream and failed.

* * *

Kristoph and Anna stood near the pier and looked out to the sea.

"It's beautiful... It's always a shame when it freezes over." Anna said as she looked over the waves. Kristoph nodded as he settled back onto his heels as he took in a breath of air.

"So yea... Like I was trying to say Anna, it's been a year and some since we first met and I know that it's a short time. And I know about what I said before makes me sound like a hypocrite now but I hope that everything we've been through counts for something..."

Anna paused as she looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well..." Kristoph began. "It might sound like I'm a hypocrite because..."

A loud boom caught their attention as a tornado of sorts appeared above the castle.

"What's going on?" Anna said.

"SVEN!" Kristoph called as the reindeer bound up to them and he threw Anna on and jumped on his back. "Hurry!"

* * *

A blue cloaked figure watched from the courtyard as he focused his Spark into ignition. "I know you are there. Show me your true form!" he commanded in a strong whisper.

The air focused into a shape as the Air Elemental tried to hide itself again as Elsa ran from it. The doors slammed shut in her face and her terrified eyes watched as it reached down.

"Be gone." He commanded but felt something cancel his spell. He spun as he watched a man in tarnished armor and a ragged cloak step into the courtyard. "I have found you." he grinned.

He felt the pulse as mana built up once again and gritted his teeth. _So... You aren't some novice fledgling... You are experienced in Blue... And here I thought I would be bored._

"I know you are there interloper... Farewell!" he said as the armored man looked at him. He barely had time to counter as he was hit with White and Blue magic.

He focused and canceled the spell enough to find himself outside the castle. He turned as he heard hoof beats and darted behind a wall.

* * *

Chandra ran to the castle as she felt the power of mana explode. Beneath the conflux was a familiar feeling, one that was distantly familiar and put a bad taste in her mouth though she could not place it for certain she was fairly sure she was right.

_What is _HE_ doing here?_ she thought as she tried to find a way into the castle, a blast of energy sent her spiraling backwards to the ground as she watched Anna on top of a reindeer with a stranger riding through the gates.

* * *

Anna and Kristoph paused as they ran through the halls to the inner courtyard where the swirling vortex seemed to come from. "What... what is going on?" Anna cried.

"ANNA! KRISTOPH! HELP!"

"ELSA!" They called together as they burst through the doors in time to see Elsa being pulled upwards by an Air elemental holding an outstretched hand.

"ANNA!"

"ELSA!"

And like that, before their eyes, the air elemental spun three times around the castle and flew off north.

"Elsa..." Kristoph whispered.

Anna gasped and threw herself into Kristoph's arms. "No!"


	3. Chapter 3- Snowstorm is brewing

_**From the desk of Sio-Chan**_

_**I wannna apologize to everyone for the really REALLY long hiatus I've been on. Some personal things in life have arisen and I've lost writing ability for a bit but I'm promising myself that I'm going to start writing a little bit every day. One page at least for ANY story I'm working on until this blows over. So the ONLY excuse I'm giving myself is if my computer dies (its old and has had a good life) BUT that is only to update.**_

_**I promise I will attempt to not let stuff affect me anymore. Writing is too much fun.**_

_**And as always, thanks for reading**_

_**-Sio-chan**_

"Alright... We have everything we need." Kristoph said as he set the pack on the sled behind Anna who was shaking

"Are you sure this is the last of it?" Olaf asked as he jumped on.

"Positive." Kristoph said. They had only grabbed a few items but it would make the trip. It had to.

Olaf nodded as he jumped behind! "Lets go Sven!" he called as Kristoph took the reigns and they bolted out of the castle and through the city as Sven pulled the sleigh as fast as he could through the streets and northwest of the Kingdom.

Kristoph looked over at Anna who held a blanket close to her as the clouds that were once the strange creature began to dissipate. _This isn't good_ he thought. _If we don' hurry we'll lose their trail before we know where they will be going for certain_.

Anna said nothing as Olaf sat on the back of the sleigh with the telescope in hand spinning around and around scouring the sky for anything that might be a noticeable clue to where Elsa had been taken.

"How could this happen?" Anna whispered as they rode on.

"I don't know." Kristoph said as Sven pulled ahead. "but we will find her Anna. Have faith, we got on their trail fairly quickly so it's unlikely that the trail will go cold in the near future. We'll find where they are going at least."

She nodded as they drove off through the forest and looked up to the sky, eyes now filled with determination to do something to help.

_The trail is fading but Elsa is smart, she'll find some way to get us to know where she is going. She can freeze things for heavens sake. She'll freeze the air if she has to._

Olaf paused as he saw something trickling down in the sky.

"Wait... I'm getting something..." he said as he looked closer and pulled out a telescope from behind them and peered through it. "what is it Olaf?" Kristoph asked.

"Kristoph! Northwest! Snow flurries! A straight line of them!"

"Good job Olaf." Anna said looking for herself, indeed a line of clouds snowing appeared heading for the mountains

"Hang on Elsa! We are coming to your rescue!" Olaf called as he held up a hand shouting to the sky.

"I wonder if she heard me..." he paused to wonder

Jace growled as he watched Kristoph and company run off and away from the town on the sled. He knew that they were after the mysterious planeswalker who had suddenly appeared.

"But why would he go after that woman?" he pondered as he followed the direction they went out of the city.

He took in a slow deep breath as he gathered the mana around him as he walked and closed his eyes focusing.

The minds of those around him immediately opened to his power and he began to sort through them. He knew he was in the kingdom of Arendelle, the dark haired girl was named Anna. She was a princess in the castle.

_'But what of the white haired woman?_' he thought as he sifted a bit more.

_Elsa has been up in the castle for some time. I hope the poor dear isn't too lost ruling the Kingdom_

_Queen Elsa seems to be happier now than ever. I'm so glad the girl is alright now._

_Elsa is a pretty queen mommy._

"So she is a queen then. It would make sense then." he muttered to himself _"The question now is what is his desire? Does he want to capture her to throw the people into panic for an invasion or does he want something more?"_

The thoughts he came up with were neither positive nor productive for the people of this dimension and for the queen Elsa herself.

He grunted again as he looked over the trail from the sled.

"This is getting monotonous... I'll never catch them like this." he sighed as he focused again.

"Get me to that girl!" he commanded as the air shifted and picked him up forming into a creature made of illusion.

He often thought summoning were more brutal and less elegant than his preferred methods but monsters did have their uses at times.

Down below Chandra looked up at him. "Just _where_ does he think HE is going?"

The figure stood there silently as he watched through an orb of water as his creature came forth and carried the woman to his hideaway.

Glaring at the orb he sensed a change and found not only was there two meddlers on a sled there was also another mage here riding in the hold of an illusion.

Growling he focused his power into a burst of white and blue mana as the clouds darkened and began to burst into a spread of cold wind as snow quickly began to fall.

"Lets see you catch me now... I only do this to save your world from annihilation. If you would only understand this..."

Turning he walked into his fortress to await their arrival.


End file.
